moments in our life
by corysmonteith
Summary: A number of one-shots based on the important moments in Finn and Rachel's relationship. Includes both future/past one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Meet The Parents**

Finn pulled up outside the Berry residence at exactly 7:24 p.m. He wasn't supposed to arrive until 7:30 so he had 6 minutes to collect himself. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was terrified. This was his one chance to prove to Rachel that he was no longer that douche-bag that wanted to find his 'inner rock star.' He cringed inwardly at the fact that he had actually said that to her. It was a stupid thing to do because, not only did it make him feel like an absolute ass, it ran Rachel right into the arms of Jesse St. James. He gritted his teeth in anger at the thought of what that jerk did to Rachel. He glanced at his watch and seen it was time. He took a deep breath, fixed his tie and walked to the door.

As Finn rang the doorbell, he felt his heart beat faster. He was so nervous. The last time he was invited to a girl's house for dinner, he ended up getting her kicked out. He felt a pang of sadness at the thought of Quinn and what she did to him. He couldn't think about her without feeling his heart hurt. She manipulated him and led him to believe that the baby he had grown to care about very much wasn't even his. His thoughts were interrupted when a tall, very Jewish looking man opened the door. He was wearing a purple sweater with dark denim jeans. He smiled at Finn before introducing himself.

"You must Finn? Rachel has told us much about you, young man." The tall man said while fixing his glasses.

Finn's eyes widened and he slowly felt himself becoming even more nervous. He hasn't exactly been the nicest person to Rachel over the years and he didn't want her parents to hate him already.

"Well," the man said, knocking Finn out of his thoughts yet again, "Come in!"

Finn swallowed before nodding his head gently and entering the house. He looked around in awe. Their house was huge! It was probably 7 times bigger than his house.

"So Finn let me introduce myself," the tall man said. "I'm Hiram Berry. Rachel's dad." He shook Finn's hand with a gentle but firm grasp. Finn smiled at him and felt himself relax. Hiram was a tad bit intimidating but he was kind.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the man our little star just won't stop talking about." A voice called out from behind the two men.

Finn turned to be greeted to a short, kind-faced man. He was dressed in a striped shirt with a pair of black jeans. The man walked up to Finn and extended his hand for him to shake. "You must be Finn. I'm Leroy, Rachel's papa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, ." Finn replied, caught of guard by their kindness.

"Oh Finn, please call us Hiram and Leroy." Hiram said from beside the pair. Leroy nodded his head in agreement.

"So," Finn said, "Where's Rachel?"

Leroy and Hiram smiled at eachother before turning back to Finn.

"She is upstairs getting ready. She said she'd only be 5 more minutes but of course that was over 20 minutes ago!" Leroy replied, making sure so say it extra loudly so Rachel would possibly hear.

"Ok, ok, I'm ready." A voice came from the top of the staircase.

Finn slowly turned to then be greeted to the most beautiful girl he thought he had ever seen in his life. She was wearing a bright pink dress with white heels. Her lips were painted a light pink colour and her hair was down, curled. He thought she never looked more beautiful. She smiled brightly when she seen Finn. She slowly started to make her way down the steps.

"Rac- oh wow, um," he cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Rachel," he began again, "You look amazing."

Rachel blushed as she finally made it down the stairs and stood in front of Finn.

"You look rather handsome yourself." She replied, smirking.

They stared at eachother lovingly before being told dinner was ready and made their way into the kitchen. As Finn entered, the smell of roast duck was divine, making his mouth water. He took a seat next to Rachel, waiting patiently. Not long later, a plate of roast duck, potato and carrots was placed in front of him. A plate of pasta with mushroom sauce was placed in front of Rachel. Finn began to dig in, making Rachel giggle. As dinner progressed, the Berry's told Finn all about how they met and told him some of Rachel's embarrassing toddler moments. Including when she peed herself from excitement at a Broadway show.

"So, Finn," Hiram began. "Tell us a bit about yourself?"

Finn took a sip of water before beginning.

"Well, I was born in Lima. My mom is called Carol and my dad was called Christopher,"

"Was? Sorry for interrupting…" Leroy asked, curiously.

"Yes, was. He died in war when I was a baby. I never knew him." Finn said, looking down.

Rachel grabbed his hand from under the table and squeezed it gently. Finn looked up and smiled gently at her before leaning over and kissing her cheek, making her blush.

"I'm sorry to hear that Finn," Leroy said, sadly.

"Nah, its cool. I've survived 16 years without him anyway. My mom is enough for me. Though she has recently started dating again. A guy named Burt Hummel. He is good to her, and I just want her to be happy. He has a son named Kurt. He's…. cool." Finn trailed off.

It still made Finn a tad uncomfortable knowing that his mother's boyfriend's son was/is in love with him. He has bonded with Kurt a lot lately so they've kind of grown close.

After that, dinner went by smoothly without anything bad being said or done. He helped Hiram clear up as Leroy pulled Rachel to the side.

"Darling, we love him. And we can tell you love him too," Leroy teased.

"Papa…" Rachel said while blushing.

Leroy smiled at her before hugging her.

"Me and your dad just don't want you getting hurt again Rachel. Jesse really hurt you. And your father never really liked him. But with Finn? We don't just like him, we love him, babygirl! We can tell he makes you happy and it's obvious that you make him happy too!" Leroy told her while smiling gently.

"Thank you, papa. I love you." She told him before pulling him in for a bone-crushing hug.

20 minutes later, Rachel was standing on her porch with Finn, getting ready to say goodbye.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Rach!" he told her, smiling.

She smiled lovingly at him before reaching up and kissing him. Finn turned stiff with shock before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back just as passionately. She pulled back and placed her forehead against his.

"They love you, you know? My dads. They really do." She told him, truthfully.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh yes," she giggled, "yes they do."

He smiled at her before kissing her.

"I love you." He told her.

She looked at him with love in her eyes before replying, "I love you too."

He smiled happily at her before kissing her again and pulling away.

"I'll see you tomorrow? He asked her as he slowly began to move away.

"Definitely." She replied. "Goodnight Finn. I love you."

"Goodnight Rachel. I love you too."

She walked into her house and smiled to herself. She truly loved Finn Hudson. And he loved her too.

**A/N: A new chapter for this story will** probably **be uploaded everyday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

** Chapter 2.**

** The Proposal.**

Finn took a deep breath as he stared at the velvet box in his hand. Tonight was the night he was finally proposing to Rachel. They have been together for 7 years now. They were both very happy. He glanced around the room to make sure everything was in order. He had decorated their bedroom with candles and had rose petals trailing from the front door right into the bedroom.

His knee shook with anticipation as he stared at the clock. Rachel would be home any minute. He really hoped she says yes. If she doesn't, he would be crushed. He got up off the bed and walked to the mirror. He fixed his tie and smoothed out his suit. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself.

"You can do this," he thought to himself. "You love her and she loves you."

Finn was wiped from his thoughts when he heard the front door open and close. He felt his heart race as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself yet again.

"Finn?" her angelic voice called out. "Finn? Where are you? What is all of this?"

Her voice was getting closer.

"Finn?"

She appeared in the doorway. Her eyes widened when she took in the sight in front of her.

"Finn," she breathed out. "What is this?"

"Well," he started as he walked towards her and took hold of her small hands. They fitted perfectly into his. "I wanted to ask you something."

Rachel stared at him in confusion as he took a deep breath and began.

"Rachel, I love you. I love you so much, I'm starting to think it's unhealthy,"

Rachel giggled at that before telling him to continue.

"You make me so happy, Rachel. I feel like the luckiest man in the world to get to call you mine. I get to wake up every morning and see your beautiful face. I get to take you out and show you off. We've had our ups and downs, Rach, but it all helped make our love grow. You are so perfect and it completely baffles me that you don't see that. You're so beautiful, baby. I love every bit of you. From the top of your head, to the tip of your toes. And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." He said as he slowly got down on one knee and opened a black velvet box.

Rachel gasped as tears welled in her eyes, realisation hitting her.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled happily at him before jumping up and down, clapping in excitement.

"Yes!" she replied.

"Yes?" Finn asked, shocked.

"Yes, I will marry you!"

Finn laughed heartily as he put the small diamond ring on her finger and smiled at her.

Rachel jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Finn Hudson."

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

**A/N: So I may or may not have gotten the inspiration of the proposal from Kris Humphries and Kim Kardashian. Oh, shoot me.;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Oh, It's On**

"Finn Christopher Hudson!"

Her voice echoed around the house, anger seeping through all the walls. Finn smirked to himself, knowing exactly why she was so mad. She stomped into the living room and stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips. Finn tried to hide his laughter at the sight in front of him. He plastered a look of shock on his face and played innocent.

"Woah, babe. What happened?"

Rachel growled at him, not pleased.

"I know you did this, Finn." She sneered as she pointed to her head.

Finn tried to stifle his laughter again. Her long brunette hair was now a hideous shade of green. He was actually very proud of this prank.

"It's revenge, baby."

"Revenge?! All I did was turn the hose on you while we were gardening on Saturday. You turned my hair green!" she screamed.

He smirked again. She looked ridiculous, but she was still so cute.

She glared at him.

"You must be so pleased with yourself," she said "But it's so on, Finn Hudson." She huffed as she stormed out.

"Babe, come on! Your boss will be here any minute!" Rachel shouted upstairs to Finn.

She was so nervous. This prank could either turn out great or end in disaster. She ran back into the kitchen, grabbed the packet of laxatives and hid them in the back of a drawer. She had crushed one and put it in Finn's glass of wine. Payback at it's finest.

The doorbell rang as Finn made his way downstairs. Rachel answered it and greeted Finn's boss, Mr. Smith, and his wife, Mrs. Smith. They chatted happily for a while before sitting at the dinner table and beginning to eat. Rachel watched and tried to keep her laughter at bay as Finn downed his glass of wine in one go.

"So, Finn," Mr. Smith began, "How are you liking your new position at the office?"

Finn could only nod his head as a low grumbling sound came from his stomach. His face contorted in a mixture of both pain and horror. Rachel smirked as she picked up her glass and took a sip.

"Mr. Hudson, are you ok?" Ms. Smith asked him, worriedly.

"Yep, fine." Finn replied quickly as another low grumbling sound came from his stomach. His face turned a shade of deep red as he shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

Mr. Smith glanced at Rachel who was trying very hard to keep a serious face.

Suddenly, Finn shot out of his seat, his hand flying to his backside.

"Oh, crap," he mumbled before running out of the room and up the stairs.

Rachel's face shone with pride when she seen the mess on the back of his pants. Revenge was great. She apologised to both Mr and Mrs Smith before seeing them out of the house. They left without a fight as the smell of the bathroom wafting downstairs was becoming too much.

Rachel cleared up and made her way upstairs.

"Finn?" she asked as she knocked on the bathroom door gently.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? What happened?" she asked, innocently.

"What happened? You know exactly what happened. Good payback, Mrs Hudson. Fair play." He grumbled.

She laughed heartily before replying, "It's revenge, baby."

**I'm finding it hard to think of things to write about so if you guys have any requests, please review and tell me:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

**Chapter 4**

**I'll do anything for you**

**REQUEST: **Finn skipping school to look after a sick Rachel when her fathers are away.

"Finn, its fine. Go to school, babe. Ill be ok, just come here when school is over," Rachel told Finn as he grabbed a damp cloth and gently placed it on her forehead.

"Not happening, Rachel. You're really unwell and your dads aren't here." Finn told her sternly as he grabbed her glass of water from the dresser beside her bed and handed it to her.

Rachel sighed knowing that Finn was just as stubborn as she was and he wasn't going to give in.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she took the glass from his grasp and took a drink.

"Do you want me to heat up the soup my mom made for you? Its vegetable, your favourite," he asked.

She smiled weakly as she nodded her head. "Yes, please."

He kissed her cheek and left the room. Rachel listened as he descended the stairs and heard his fading footsteps enter the kitchen. She sighed happily at how lucky she was and snuggled into the blanket. Not 10 minutes later, she heard Finn make his way upstairs. He entered her room with her gold star mug in his hand.

"My favourite mug. You're amazing," she whispered as she gently took it from his grasp and took a sip. "Mhmm…"

He smiled lovingly at her and walked around to the other side of the bed, took off his shoes and climbed in. He watched her finish her soup and place it on her dresser. She sighed contently and snuggled down into the blankets.

"Want to watch a movie? I'm willing to watch Funny Girl with you for the hundredth time." He told her.

She giggled before shaking her head. "No, I like just lying here with you," she told him, truthfully.

He leaned over to kiss her but only to be pushed away. Rachel blushed and smirked at him. " I don't want you getting sick."

He sighed before agreeing but moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"I love you." He told her as he snuggled against her.

"I love you too."

**A/N; Again, if any of you have any requests, please let me know. Also, please review:)**


End file.
